El valor de la amistad
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Dos amigos conversando sobre el futuro de sus familias... lo siento, no se me ocurrió algo mejor...


_ Hola, otra vez!_

_ Cómo han estado? Espero y muy bien =) y bueno, como podrán darse cuenta aquí estoy con otra historia de Digimon, esta vez, situada en la edad adulta, espero y sea de su agrado._

_ Bueno, como siempre, Digimon, no me pertenece, sólo la pequeña viñeta que les he creado en esta ocasión… tal vez el título no es el más adecuado pero fue el que la misma historia me dio._

_ Bien, pasemos a historia, subida en una lluviosa mañana de Septiembre =D _

**.**

**..**

**.**

**EL VALOR DE LA AMISTAD **

**.**

Viernes por la noche; pasaban de las 9pm en la ciudad de Ginza; estando en un bar algo escondido, pero muy bien recomendado estaban dos grandes amigos, conversando animadamente de lo ocurrido en la semana y, a momentos viendo las maravillas de cócteles que preparaba el bar tender del lugar, considerado casi un dios por su habilidad en este arte y la sabiduría del mismo.

En fin, los dos amigos solían acudir a este lugar pues lo consideraban un refugio cuando querían escapar de sus ajetreadas vidas laborales y familiares, un lugar donde pueden recargar pilas, pensar cuando tienen situaciones difíciles por venir o simplemente, tomar un momento para ellos mismos.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, ambos lucían serios; a simple vista se veía que ellos tenían la misma edad, uno de ellos era blanco y rubio, mientras que el otro de tez morena y cabellos castaños, ambos ya eran señores padres de familia, bien conservados a pesar del paso de los años.

Bebían tranquilamente hasta que el amigo de cabellos rubios suspiró.

- Ah~~ no puedo creerlo ¿por qué tenía que resultar así? –

- Hey… no me gusta como se oye eso – reprochó el acompañante - ¿acaso te estás quejando? –

- No… bueno, tal vez… sí, un poco quizá – no se decidía el chico en su respuesta.

- ¡Óyeme! No me gusta para nada esto. Lo haces ver como si fuera lo peor del mundo – no evitó alzar la voz el moreno.

- No, no me malentiendas… me cae bien y todo pero… ¿por qué precisamente tenía que ser así? Hay tantos en este mundo – volvía a suspirar el rubio, dejándose caer en la barra.

- Pues yo creo que es mejor así… Ya sé lo que puedo esperar de ella, conozco los antecedentes – respondió en total calma el moreno, desvió un poco la mirada sabiendo que el rubio había sentido una punzada de molestia, delatada en su semblante.

- ¡Taichi! –

- ¿Verdad que no es bonito que critiquen a la familia de uno? – sonrió triunfante el chico Yagami.

- Esta bien, tú ganas pero, en serio… ¿Acaso el mundo es tan pequeño? –

- Dímelo tú, te casaste con una de nuestras amigas de la infancia; siendo que tuviste la oportunidad de conocer a muchas chicas – respondió burlonamente el moreno, pero su amigo ya no dijo nada.

- Además – volvió a hablar el moreno – yo creo que es mejor así, quedar con la gente que conoces –

- Puede que tengas razón – concordó el rubio en calma.

Ambos chicos sonrieron, segundos después suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

- Ya han pasado 20 años… se me han ido como el agua – dijo el rubio.

- Lo sé, cuando menos me di cuenta los vestigios de la edad madura se empezaron a hacer presentes – musitó Tai.

- Se llaman canas, Tai… y todos las tendremos tarde que temprano – bufó Yamato.

- …. – el moreno no dijo nada, sólo lo vió con disgusto y cambió el tema poniendo una extraña mirada, Yamato tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Y en estos veinte años, los niños han crecido ¿verdad? –

Y ahí estaba el mal presagio que preveía el rubio.

- Tal vez el tuyo, los míos siguen siendo niños –

- Sí claro, sobre todo Ai, quien es una niña muy popular según me han contado; con eso de que se parece físicamente a su padre en su juventud, ya me imagino como la han de seguir los chicos –

- Y que lo digas – respondió irritado el rubio – son unos buitres, siempre la andan rondando y como tiene una personalidad accesible, peor tantito –

Refunfuñaba el Ishida mientras que Yagami no evitó reírse por lo que oía.

- Que sorpresa, tan sobre protector como lo fuiste con Takeru, jaja – reía sin reparos el castaño.

- ¡Lo seré más con mi hija! – puntualizó el oji azul.

- Para el caso. No creo que a ella eso le importe, ya viste el resultado –

- Eso es por culpa de Yuuki. Él fue el causante de esto – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

- ¿Disculpa? Yuuki no tiene nada que ver – defendió el castaño

- Por supuesto que sí ¿quién la invitaba a salir? – acusó Matt

-¿Y quién aceptaba? –contraatacó Tai, ambos ya exaltados.

Al notar como se encontraban y dándose cuenta de que el bar tender del lugar los observaba con expresión indefinida, ambos empezaron a reír y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad.

- Jajajaja, es el colmo, aún con estos años nos seguimos comportando como cuando teníamos 11, jaja – admitía Tai.

- Cierto, si nos vieran los chicos nos dirían que no hemos madurado nada – sonrió Matt.

- Cierto, pero es divertido ¿no crees? –

- Si, siempre ha sido divertido pelear contigo, Tai –

Hubo un momento de silencio, poco después Tai habló con seriedad.

- Ai estará bien. Sé que es complicado dejarla ir pero… meto las manos al fuego por Yuuki –

- Ya lo sé. Sé muy bien que es digno de confianza pero, el saber que se lleva a mi hija… aunque sea tu hijo no lo puedo perdonar tan fácil –

- No tienes remedio – finalizó el moreno desistiendo de su idea de animar a su amigo.

- ¿Acaso tú no te sorprendiste cuando Yuuki te dio la noticia? –

- Pues no tanto; me sorprendió cuando dijo que andaba con Ai pero, cuando mencionó lo de la boda… creo que ya era algo que veíamos venir –

- Yo no lo creí… es decir, aún no terminan sus estudios y llevan pocos años de novios, dos para ser exactos –

- ¿Llevas la cuenta? – pregunto Tai sorprendido

- Por supuesto – afirmó el rubio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Taichi contuvo sus ganas de reír.

- ….. Bueno, al final, lo que importa es lo que Yuuki y Ai quieren, a nosotros, sus padres, sólo nos van a informar… ya no piden permiso… - decía melancólico el chico.

- Tai… ¿será que tú también has pensado seriamente sobre esto? –

- Claro que sí. Me preocupo por el futuro de mi hijo. Pero confío en que eligió a la persona adecuada para él –

- Gracias, Tai, eres un gran amigo –

- Por ahora – sonrió complacido

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – no entendió el rubio

- Que una vez que ellos se hayan casado seremos como una familia – y rió triunfante el moreno, otra vez.

Al oírlo, Yamato golpeó su frente contra la barra, en señal de derrota total… después sonrió para sí.

- Cierto, ahora sí serás más como mi hermano –

- Si en algún momento de tu vida pensaste en deshacerte de mí y no lo lograste… ahora te serás complicado hacerlo, jaja –

- … - el rubio no quiso responder, sabía que si le seguía el juego a su amigo acabaría discutiendo otra vez – será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Tai –

- ¿Tan pronto? – el moreno vió su reloj de pulso – es cierto, ya es tarde y mañana hay muchas cosas por hacer –

Se levantaron de sus lugares tras pagar la cuenta y salieron del bar; caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta el estacionamiento cercano y habiendo llegado a sus vehículos, uno al lado del otro volvieron a conversar.

- Tai… ¿cómo esta Yuuki? –

Apenas abrió la puerta el castaño respondió sonriendo como si estuviera viendo a la persona por quien le preguntaban.

- Tal y como lo estuvimos nosotros un día antes de nuestras respectivas bodas… pero estará bien, es más valiente que su padre –

Yamato no evitó sonreír

- Lo sé, logró lo que otros no pudieron con mi hija. Tal vez por eso convenció a Ai, además de que ella sabe muy bien lo que es la amistad –

- Valor y amistad juntos ¿eh? – sugirió Yagami

- Entonces sería el valor de la amistad… me gusta, creo que se escucha bien – hizo una pausa al tiempo que subía al auto y después hablo – De acuerdo. Dile a tu hijo que cuide a mi hija – mientras decía esto veía fijamente a su amigo, el cual esbozó una sonrisa y respondió sin dudar.

- Díselo tú –

Ambos salieron del estacionamiento y antes de tomar cada quien su rumbo se despidieron.

- Nos vemos mañana en la tarde… Lleva a la novia, Matt –

- Y tú no permitas que el novio escape - Nos vemos –

Y así, partieron cada uno a su respectiva casa; con muchas emociones encontradas pero de entre todas, sobresalía la felicidad que sentían por ver que sus hijos habían encontrado a la persona con la que querían compartir sus vidas y, claro, no podían negar que se sentían nerviosos porque estaban a horas de ser testigos de tal suceso.

_**.**_

_ Y aquí es donde termina este pequeño fic =) espero y les haya agradado aunque sea un poco. Como no sé que nombres tengan oficialmente los hijos de los niños elegidos pues yo quise ponerle los que me parecieron más adecuados, qué les pareció mi elección? _

_ Además, la idea de este fic ya la tenía tiempo atrás pero no sabía como plantearla es que, tenían que acabar juntos este par de una forma u otra y viendo que Matt fue padre de una niña y Tai de un niño pues… era tiempo de juntarlos, no? Un bonus por parte del autor original? No sé pero me gusta pensar que así lo fue, jeje (tal vez ya sabía que había yaoi de este par y quiso hacer algo al respecto, jajaja)_

_ Y como no creo poder hacer la boda de esos niños pues, creo que se me hizo más fácil hacer una breve historia donde los padres se armen de valor para entregar a sus hijos, je._

_ Por cierto, alguien habrá notado al personaje invitado aquí?_

_ Bien, ya mejor le paro, no quiero aburrirles con mis desordenados pensamientos ^ ^u si se animan a dejar un review, recuerden que estos serán bien recibidos y eternamente agradecidos n.n _

**.**

_Saludos y nos vemos en otra ocasión! _

**.**


End file.
